


Birthday Girl

by 50251sid



Category: The Borgias, The Borgias (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Sex, Excessive Drinking, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Multiple Partners, Sibling Incest, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1551965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50251sid/pseuds/50251sid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giulia has a big surprise for Lucrezia's birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This plot bunny hopped into my head and refused to leave. I have no other excuse whatsoever. I feel shame.

Giulia Farnese has plans for her friend Lucrezia Borgia’s twenty-first birthday. She is taking her to a male strip club.

This should be a hoot, because Lucrezia is quite shy and not at all the type to stuff currency down a man’s G-string, no matter how “talented” he may be.

Giulia insists that they both gear up for the occasion in short, tight dresses, high, high heels and too much eye makeup. They look quite trampy. Giulia is delighted.

They arrive at the club, called “Balls To The Walls,” precisely at 9:00 PM. Giulia has sweet-talked the manager into reserving a place for them right beside the stage runway where they will have an unobstructed view of the show. Giulia places a tiara on Lucrezia’s blonde head, and drapes a sash across her torso which reads “21st Birthday Girl.” Since “Balls To The Walls” fancies itself as a “classy joint,” the dancers do not get completely naked and it is legal for them to serve alcohol.

Giulia orders the Birthday Girl a pina colada, a drink which she knows her friend will be able to enjoy. Finding it tasty, Lucrezia knocks it back and requests another.

At 9:30, the show begins.

The first dancer is young, maybe nineteen. Too young to drink in the club, but old enough to take his clothes off there. He has thick blonde hair and a nice square jaw. His belly is hard and flat and his chest is smooth. He adopts a Beach Boy persona, which suits him. He tosses his shirt at Lucrezia and she blushes as it lands on her head. The boy is not a terribly good dancer, but many in the audience like him and women rush to the runway to hand him money. Lucrezia and Giulia decline to reward him. He’s just not that entertaining to them.

The second performer is perhaps twenty-six, massively built, with long black hair. Surprisingly, he is virtually hairless everywhere else. He appeals to Giulia, who stands and jams a bill into his red G-string. Lucrezia blushes again and gulps at her drink. She is beginning to feel buzzed.

The third artist sees Lucrezia’s tiara and sash, jumps down from the runway and approaches her, grinding his junk into her face. Her eyes are wide and terrified, as if she were caught in a bear trap. She signals for another pina colada and timidly hands the dancer money, hoping he will go away.

The audience is loud and enthusiastic. The stage lights are glaring. Giulia is laughing hysterically. Lucrezia downs yet another drink.

By the time the fourth dancer takes to the stage, Lucrezia is shitfaced and has gotten with the program, whooping and cheering. The fifth and final performer, dressed as a soldier and with a military haircut, appeals to the patriot in both Giulia and Lucrezia, and they tip him accordingly. That is one flag pole they would like to see erected.

After the finale, when all the dancers are onstage for one grand spectacle, Giulia leans over to Lucrezia.

“I have a special gift for you. We are going into the back room for a private lap dance.”

She grabs Lucrezia by the hand and leads her from their table. Really drunk, Lucrezia lurches and reels. In a dimly lit chamber, two chairs have been placed side by side. Giulia settles Lucrezia, giggling uncontrollably, into one of the chairs and ties a blindfold around her eyes.

“This is going to be a really, really big surprise. There will be two dancers, one for each of us, but they may switch back and forth as the mood strikes them.”

“Why am I blindfolded?”

“The better to _feel_ them with, my dear.”

“Are you blindfolded too?”

Oh, I will be. Just relax. They’ll be here in a minute.”

Lucrezia hears music begin to play. _What the hell is that…Def Leppard…”Pour Some Sugar On Me”?_

A male pelvis undulates in her face. She feels muscle and belly hair. Male thighs straddle her lap. Hard buttocks. Goddam! That bulge is unmistakable. He’s…he’s…he’s…naked! _Fucking naked!_ Something presses against her breasts. Is it a face? Hands? Both?

A new set of specifications. A new scent. Different pelvis. They must have switched. Okay, now they’ve switched back.

The dancer has a long, supple body and smooth muscles that glide over her and make her tingle. Goddam. She’s getting aroused. And wet.

As the music comes to a close, the dancer straddles her again and cups her face in his hands, bringing his mouth down to hers in a hot, open-mouthed tongue kiss. She can’t help it. She reaches for him and her hand brushes against a long chain dangling from the dancer’s neck. An Italian horn charm. Just exactly like the one worn by … and he smells of the same cologne as…

She yanks off her blindfold.

“Cesare! What the fuck?”

“Hello, Sis. Happy birthday!”

Giulia is cackling helplessly. Straddling her is Lucrezia’s other brother Juan, in the same state of undress as Cesare, grinning like a red-haired devil.

 

Lucrezia awakens with a pounding headache and a mouth that feels like it’s stuffed with cotton balls. She starts to sit up but then realizes there is a long, muscular male arm thrown across her, holding her down. Her eyes dart frantically from side to side. She looks down at her body. _Christ!_ She is naked. So is the man next to her. They’re both lying on top of the blankets in a big tangle of limbs. Who the fuck is this guy?..oh, my god, it’s Cesare! _My brother Cesare!_ She moves slightly and feels a warm liquid begin to leak from between her thighs. _Oh no! I didn’t! I couldn’t have…_ She hears snoring. But it’s not Cesare snoring. Gently, so as not to awaken him, she pushes Cesare’s arm off of her and sits up.

_Oh god!_

Juan. Sleeping next to Cesare. And next to Juan is…Giulia.

_Kill me now, Lord. Just kill me now._

Cesare awakens and smiles at her.

“Hi, Sis. Enjoy your birthday?”


End file.
